confesión
by Cloudkun7
Summary: en un día normal en el gremio Fairy Tail ocurre algo que muchos esperaban.


**Como todo cambio**

Todo empieza como cualquier día en Fairy Tail, Natsu está peleando con Gray mientras en el fondo se ve a Juvia alentándolo mientras en una mesa están Gajeel y Levy discutiendo por alguna razón sin sentido y Happy siendo rechazado por Charle, cuando de pronto, entra lucy sacando a Natsu de su pelea y diciéndole "oye Natsu vamos a una misión" se le notaba feliz por alguna razón, "pero Lucy estoy peleando con Gray, no puedes esperar a mañana?" le dijo con un tono infantil "nada de mañana en poco tiempo deberé pagar la renta y no tengo ni un centavo!" dijo enfadada "bueno mañana iremos en una misión así que con permiso" se dio la vuelta y volvió a provocar al mago de hielo.

Lucy se sienta junto a Levy apoyando la cabeza en sus manos "Lu-chan porque estás tan trste?" pregunto Levy "no es nada Levy-chan, es que en poco tiempo tendre que pagar la renta y no tengo dinero" le dijo un poco triste "pero no es solo por eso, o me equivocó?" dijo con un tono burlón "a que te refieres Levy-chan?" le preguntó un poco sorprendida "solo digo que no es la primera vez que eso pasa asi que dudo que estés triste por eso" le respondió "… tal vez tengas razón pero entonces por qué estoy triste?" de pronto llega Happy volando y dice felizmente "estás triste porque no has estado con Natsu últimamente jiji" a lo que Lucy se sonrojó "c-claro que no es por eso Happy!" le respondió (más bien gritó) Lucy "entonces por qué te sonrojas Lu-chan?" le dijo Levy en tono burlón "ahora tu también dices esas cosas!?" le contestó una aún sonrojada Lucy "vamos Lu-chan es obvio que te gusta Natsu el único que parece no darse cuenta es el mismo Natsu" "ella tiene razón, mi Natsu es tan idiota que ni se dará cuenta a menos que se lo digas jiji" le dijo un Happy que parece estar disfrutando el momento –Natsu… desearía que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti- pensó Lucy

Mientras en otra mesa no muy lejana a la mesa en que estaban Lucy, Happy y Levy estaba un pensativo Natsu –tch puedo enfrentar a la muerte y no puedo declararme a la mujer que me gusta- pensó Natsu "ahora que te pasa flamita?" dijo Gray buscando pelea "ahora no estoy de humor cubito de hielo…" le respondió Natsu en tono serio "pero si hace unos minutos estabas de humor si que eres raro sabías?" le respondío Gray algo confundido "sabes no voy a perder el tiempo" le dijo Natsu dejando a Gray confundido, se paró y gritó "JUVIA, GRAY QUIERE CONFESARTE SU AMOR HACIA TI" no pasó ni un segundo cuándo Juvia secuestro a Gray y lo llevará a vete tu a saber dondé "habrá sido molesto pero tiene razón, que te pasa Natsu?" le dijo Erza "nada importante" y al instante puso su mirada en Lucy "sabes, sería más simple gritarle TE AMO ahora mismo eres demasiado obvio" le respondió sarcásticamente "t-tu crees que soy tan obvio?" le dijo un sonrojado Natsu "bueno podrías aprovechar la situación por qué no te la llevas en una misión y le dices lo que sientes?" le preguntó "es qué…no sé si pueda temó que me rechazé" a lo que Erza soltó una carcajada "jajaja tu Natsu Dragneel le temes a que te digan que no? Tu eres el que siempre tomá riesgos por qué no lo haces ahora que debes?" después de una pausa respondió "…tal vez tiene razón" "no tal vez la tengo LA TENGO ahora anda invitala a una cita ups digo una misión" le contestó Erza con tono burlón "sabía que tarde o temprano harías lo mismo y te reirías de mí pero en eso tienes razón" e instantáneamente se levanto y caminó hacia la dirección de nuestra maga celestial.

"mira quién se acerca Lu-chan" le dijo Levy mientras veía acercarse a Natsu "ahora que Levy-chan?" dijo algo triste pero al voltearse se sorprende de ver al peli rosa frente a ella "Lucy t-tu q-querías ir una misión cierto" le dijo tan nervioso que hasta temblaba un poco pero Lucy ni lo notaba de la sorpresa que se dio al verlo invitándola a una misión "s-sí pero… creí que no querías, creí que preferías estar con Gray" le respondió un poco triste mientras se ve a Levy irse arrastrando a Happy consigo para darles privacidad "je enserio crees que me importa más ese hielito que tú?" le contestó Natsu para después darse cuenta de lo que dijo y sonrojarse levemente "g-gracias Natsu pero sabes, es mejor dejarlo para mañana" le respondió "oh b-bueno mañana será" cambiando su semblante feliz a uno triste –estupendo simplemente estupendo sabía que era una mala idea- pensó Natsu queriéndose golpear a si mismo "mejor llévame a pescar bueno si quieres" dijo Lucy "c-claro nos vamos a divertir" respondió –sí por fin estaré con Natsu sin que nadie nos molesté- pensó Lucy "b-bueno vamos" dijo feliz y a la vez sonrojado "por supuesto" dijo lucy al levantarse y agarrarlo del brazo acercándose a él –u-uy que acabo de hacer lo ha hecho mi cuerpo sin pensar- pensó nerviosamente Lucy pero se sorprendió al ver que Natsu le rodeaba los hombros como su brazo y empezaba a caminar luciendo como una autentica pareja y al salir de gremio cada uno susurra "gracias Levy-chan" "gracias Erza"

Después de estar horas pescando y jugando el peli rosa acompaña a su amiga a casa al llegar le sigue hasta su habitación y se asegura de que todo este bien y justo cuando iba a salir (por la ventana típico de Natsu) le detienen unos brazos rodeándole unos brazos "Natsu… no puedo evitar sentir algo por ti, gracias por haberme hecho feliz esté día pero…mañana…todo seguirá como antes, por qué solo soy una amiga para ti como alguien podría enamorarse de mi" ijo mientras le salían lagrimas de sus ojos "no, mañana ya no será igual… ya no seremos amigos" dice seriamente, mientras a la rubia se le partía el corazón por las palabras que escuchó –bueno no es algo que pueda evitar, no corresponde mis sentimientos- pensó Lucy apenas iba a llorar cuando sintió al peli rosa voltearse de nuevo hacia ella "espero que mañana seamos algo más que amigos Lucy…" y sin dudar le besó tiernamente "Natsu… te amo" "y yo a ti Lucy" y una vez más juntaron sus labios abrazándose sin pensar en nada más que en el otro

bueno pues es mi primer fic asi que quería hacerlo pequeño si recibo minimo mmm no sé 5 respuestas buenas pues haré más y díganme que puedo hacer para mejorar y nuevamente les recuerdo es mi primer fic así que no es muy largo les aseguro que los que haré después serán mas largos y con una trama mas interesante


End file.
